


candles.

by cloudedairs



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, F/M, I'm Sorry, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, peko doesn't deserve this, she needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudedairs/pseuds/cloudedairs
Summary: this is what the author's brain comes up with.t h i s.





	candles.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so, this AU is basically peko being an abused child, the game relations for kuzupeko don't exist but they are childhood friends, and peko uses swordfighting as a way to distract herself while still getting stronger. they're like,, 16-17 in this.
> 
> TW for abusive parents, self-harm and suicidal thoughts.

a lot of things involved will, peko notices. that was simple, yet still important, no matter who you ask.

but, what if you don't have will? what if your will was left behind with your youth?

sometimes, people have to grow up too fast, and she just so happened to be one of them. but it wasn't the pace of her life that bothered her, it was that every day peko felt her own thoughts being stripped away.

she doesn't _need_ thoughts. she doesn't _need_ anything.

so she goes back to thinking about- she wanted to ignore his name for the time being. and it was too obvious why she wanted to ignore it.

she wants to ignore everything, really. she just wants to fight, fight, fight, _fight_ until she can't think. she didn't need thinking, either.

peko didn't need a lot of things, but she needed him, and needing him was a fatal mistake.

he didn't need her the way she needed him, and that was a fact (she didn't know she was wrong, and that was a fact). 

sometimes, she'd oh-so-accidentally cut herself. on anything, she noticed. it'd been getting more frequent.

sometimes, she'd oh-so-accidentally cry herself to sleep. over anything, she noticed. it'd been getting more frequent.

so many things were frequent.  
needing him? permanent.

**Author's Note:**

> also,, i do intend to make this multiple chapters, and im really bad at ending them while still having basis for the next one so,, sorry about that hh  
> also! i don't intend to make all the chapters so small. i just wanted foundation for the rest of it


End file.
